Behind These Hazel Eyes
by jadestone45
Summary: A Sasori Story say that five times fast with my OC. it is very depressing.


Behind These Hazel Eyes

Kelly Clarkson's voice filled the silence of the small room. The only light was a small lamp on the dresser by the bed. The light shone off the silver of the small kunai. Next to it laid a roll of gauze wrapping and a bloody rag.

The girl sat there, on the edge of her bed, looking out the window at the moonlight. Her pale hand reached over and picked up the kunai. Her lower lip trembled, whether from fear or from depression was not known.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

The cold tip of the blade touched the soft flesh on her wrist. Hot tears fell down her cheeks in their usual trail, falling without a sound on her cloak. A sharp intake of breath as the kunai pierced her skin. More tears came, and she drew a small line across her wrist.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She quickly took the rag and held it lay her wrist face up, letting the blood continue to bubble and drip from the cut. She laid her hand on her lap, and wiped away the remains of the tears. She carefully traced the dark lines on her wrist.

"One…two…three…" She looked at the fresh wound, still bleeding. "…four…"

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

There was a loud banging on her door. She glared up for a second, but looked back down at her wrist. Tracing the marks only made in the last few days. She never wanted this to happen, but she couldn't help it. Counteracting emotional pain with physical.

"Ai! Ai, open this door, right now!" The familiar voice yelled through the wood of the door.

Ai didn't want him to know. He worried enough as is, and him finding out would be terrible. She quietly shuffled over to the radio and turned up the volume to drown out his loud knocking.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She sulked back over to her bed and sat down. The bleeding had slowed, so Ai let the rag fall to the ground, fresh blood staining it. There was silence outside of the room, and she had figured that he had left.

Swallow me then spit me out  
for hating you, I blame myself  
seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  


Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in the room. As the smoke dispersed, Ai saw the red-headed boy standing there, a completely freaked out look on his face.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

There was a light, metal clink as the kunai hit the bedside table. A drop of blood fell off the tip soundlessly, staining the wooden table. The boy took a step forward, and Ai backed away against the wall.

Silence was like static in the darkened room. The boy reached over and flicked on the light switch, blinding Ai. She blinked her eyes, not noticing him, stepping closer to her. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him.

Ai whimpered at the pain that flew through her arm. The wound quickly opened up again, and blood began to bubble out. She quickly pulled her arm away, holding it against her chest. A dark red blotch began to seep and grown on her shirt, where the blood was absorbed.

"Ai…I told you to stop this…"

"You're not my master; I can do what I want!" She bitterly spat out.

The boy looked at her, his expression emotionless. He felt like he should have been hurt, for her not telling him. He should have been afraid, in case she 

tried to kill herself. He should have been angry, for what she's already done to herself. Instead, he stayed emotionless.

Ai was about to push him out of the way and run, when she suddenly lost control of her body. She looked up to see his hand, twitching slightly, using chakra strings. She looked up, scared of what he would do.

"S…Sasori…" Her voice trembled as she said his name.

Sasori walked over to her slowly, picking up the gauze wrapping as he did. He used the chakra strings, making her thrust out her bleeding wrist. The quick action sent another shot of pain up Ai's arm, causing her to emit a small whimper.

"…sorry…" He said, quietly and emotionlessly.

He pressed the beginning of the gauze to Ai's wrist, and the blood seeped through. There was more of a silence as he slowly wrapped the gauze around her arm and tied it.

Ai watched him, afraid he might hurt her. Sasori finished wrapping her arm, never dropping the chakra strings. He slowly let her hand move back to her side. Her breath was shaking uncontrollably. Sasori sat there, silently watching her with his emotionless, amber eyes.

Suddenly, his hand shot out, and if she had control, Ai would have flinched away. Rather than hitting her or anything, he lightly put his hand against her cheek. His warm hand touched her cold skin hesitantly.

"…you're cold…and afraid…why do this to yourself…?" Sasori's voice flowed out, comforting Ai from the silence.

"…because…I don't want to be in this pain anymore…" Ai's voice came out as a whisper. Her body was shivering.

"Fighting fire with fire…only makes things worse…for you…and everyone around you…I'm not your master, but I am your friend…And it hurts me to see you this way…" His thumb gently caressed her cheek, bringing tears to her eyes.

Ai's arm began to twitch and rise up slowly. Feeling that she was in control of her own body, she slowly raised her arms. Sasori watched carefully, hoping she wouldn't hurt herself. Suddenly, her body collided with his, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Sasori looked down at her frail body as it shook against his. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. He stroked her brown hair carefully, as she clung needingly to him.

"Ai…it's okay…it's okay…" Sasori shushed her quietly.

"Danna…Danna, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Tears began to fall again from her eyes, this time, being absorbed by the cloth of Sasori's shirt.

"…'Danna'…? …Am I your master now…?" A small smirk played across his face. When Ai nodded, the smile went away. "Ai…are you sure? Why…why would you…?"

"…you care about me…you took control of me to help me…please…I need you to control me…I need you to be my master…" Ai said, voice shaking from the crying.

There was silence for about a minute. Sasori unwrapped his arms from around her, but let her still cling to him. He reached down and pulled her face up to look at his. He wiped the tears from Ai's cheeks, and leaned forward. Their lips met for a mere moment before he backed away.

"…okay…" Is all he said.

"Danna…" And they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
